True
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: He had a girlfriend, and he was happy... or was he? Now, he is free from his ex, and now his feelings for her were over the top, and he couldn't let her go without a fight. Read AND Review!


True

Radio Free Roscoe

One-Shot

A/N: Hey everyone, I heard this amazing song on the radio last night, and I needed to write something to it immediately

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, or Ryan Cabrera... although I wish I owned both...(Nate, Nate, Ali and Ryan in the same room... can you say HOTNESS)

**_I won't talk   
I won't breathe   
I won't move till you finally see   
That you belong with me_**

Finally, maybe I will be happy this way, I thought it would be easier to be with a friend than someone you just met once and clicked. I knew her for most of my life and I was happy, because I wasn't falling all over Lily and I had a real girlfriend

"Travis?" she asked me, in a voice over the phone that made me smile, I wish she was here.

"Yea Bridge?" I said, unclear of what was to happen.

"I've been thinking..." she started "...that maybe this won't really work out, because of the fact I'm almost always never there." She said.

"Come on Bridgette, we can work this out. You don't need to be here every minute of every day." I said, pleading with her. I wasn't about to let this happen to me again.

"Yea, but I'm never there! I love you Travis, you know that, but this is getting to hard for both of us. I mean who can really express their feelings through e-mail?" she finished. She had a point too, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Anyone, if they try hard enough, specially if they are dedicated to each other, which we are... right?" I asked, thinking, maybe she wasn't as dedicated as I was to this relationship.

"No... Travis, there is someone else, and I'd rather end it now, than have it get more complicated elsewhere. Travis... it's over, and I'm sorry." She said hurringly, and immediately hung up, afraid of my response. Well, so much for that relationship, it's like I'm cursed, I can't keep a relationship for more than a month, and if I do, than it's not long before she dumps me. I left my house and went to the underground station, and threw Lily's favourite singer onto the radio. Ryan Cabrera was his name, and his songs were perfect for Bridgette and I's relationship. I put my hand on my head and rested it on the table, and turned on "On The Way Down", while rain poured heavily down onto the station. I felt my body pulsate with pain from the break u

**_You might think I don't look   
But deep inside   
In the corner of my mind   
I'm attached to you_**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" an angelic voice called from the doorway. After a breakup, she looked gorgeous. She'd always looked gorgeous, but now, I can go for her and not ruin any relationship. She was soaking, and sat down on the couch underneath a blanket.

"Listening to sad a pathetic songs, to get over a bad breakup." I replied with a smile.

"You and Bridgette broke up?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yea, apparently there is another guy in her life... and it's not me." I kept smiling at her.

"I'm so sorry to here that Trav." She said as she gave me a compassionate smile, and sat on the red couch and just closed her eyes listening to the swift guitar beats and the amazing lyrics. While I stared at her, hypnotized by her beauty, she captivated me in a way I've never felt before. I know she didn't pick anyone yet, but I need to make a move unless I want to lose my chance.

**_I'm weak   
It's true   
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answer   
Do you want me too?   
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_**

"What are you looking at?" she said, becoming super self-conscious. "Is there something on my face." She said as she rubbed her chin, trying to get imaginary dust of her chin. I let out a chuckle, she was so beautiful.

"No, there is nothing there. You're perfect." I said, not realizing how amazingly "loving" that made me sound.

"Thank you Travis." She said, and than I saw it. She was blushing, it made me feel amazing, it made her look amazing.

"No problem." I said, as I looked on the back of the CD and flipped on the song "true" by Ryan Cabrera, and I saw her smile about it.

"This is by far my favourite song ever." She said and laughed slightly. That was it, I needed her, and there was no stopping me... hopefully.

_**I've waited all my life   
To cross this line   
To the only thing thats true   
So I will not hide   
Its time to try   
Anything to be with you   
All my life I've waited   
This is true**_

I walked over to the couch, and she moved over so I could sit next to her. "Why? I mean like, why do you like this song greater than any of the remaining?" I asked her, while looking into her bluish-green eyes, she had me.

"Because it's a lot like how I feel right now." She looked back at me.

"And how's that?"

"Where... you are in love, and want to be with this person, but are afraid of the response, and after a while you get sick of it and just want to be with this person, so nothing else matters." She said, I just listened to her voice. Her idea is the exact same as mine, we are the same almost, although, she is in love with someone else most likely.

"Lily's in love?" I said half-serious, half-jokingly

"Travis is nosey?" she joked back.

"Come on Lily, I'm one of your best friends!" I pleaded.

_**You don't know what you do   
Everytime you walk into the room   
I'm afraid to move   
I'm weak   
It's true**_

**_I'm just scared to know the ending   
Do you see me too?   
Do you even know you met me?_**

"Travis, why are you so interested?" she asked inquisitively. What was I going to say?

"Just a best friends need to know everything, the normal." I lied, but it worked because she gave in.

"Fine Travis... if you need to know... I like-"

**_I've waited all my life to cross this line   
To the only thing that's true   
So I will not hide   
Its time to try anything to be with you   
All my life I've waited_**

"Ed" she finished.

"You are kidding me." I said.

"No, really I like him, ever since the physics, I never realized how cute he was until then." She said with a smile on her face. I felt like screaming, I felt like killing Ed, how could he get the most beautiful girl! Life wasn't fair.

"Oh..." I said disappointed. The rain still poured down heavily, almost rhythmic if you listened hard. I got up to leave, but she got up too.

"What's wrong? I told you who I like, maybe you could tell me who you like now." She said as she flashed her eyelashes, how was I to resist. I was going to be true to her though, why lie? It wasn't worth it.

"You... happy?" I said with a bit of edginess to my tone. "I mean... you know I've liked you forever, but now it's unbearable, and I'm single now, so I can act off it, and I want to but now I can't." I said, and before I knew it, I was outside walking in the rain.

**_This is true _**

I know when I go I'll be on my way to you   
The way that's true

Than I heard footsteps, it was Lily, I just knew it. I really didn't want to talk to her right now... mainly because I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Travis wait!" she said sternly. I just turned around and didn't say anything. But I gave a look that said "go on".

"I may like Ed, but that doesn't mean he's the only guy I can like, we are teenagers, I can have as many crushes as I want, and Ed is not my only crush."

"You like me and Ray right?" I said. I KNEW that though, but I had NO other crushes, Lily was my soulmate, or so I thought.

"Yes, and do you know how hard it is to not pick anyone? It's killing me, I have to pick one of you." She said.

"Will that be anytime soon?" I asked, wondering that maybe I had a chance.

"Try... now." She said and quickly kissed me, it was only a peck but it brought warmth to both of us, even in the freezing rain. I was speechless, what was I to say?

**_I've waited all my life to cross this line   
To the only thing that's true   
So I will not hide   
Its time to try anything to be with you   
All my life I've waited _**

This is true

"Travis, I know I've known Ray longer, but I... how do I put this?" she asked me for words, I think I knew exactly what to say.

"You prefer correlation over the past... am I right?" I said, trying to put it nicely, so neither of us would be angered.

"That's it exactly." She said and smiled. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm a bit cold, want to get home?" I asked her, our hands still entwined.

"Yea, just one more thing..." she said.

"What?" I asked, as she slammed her lips against mine once more, this time the kiss lasted much longer, long enough I had time to rest my hand against her cheek. We broke apart, grabbed hands and ran home... it was a cold night.

End of True

A/N: hope you likie it! Please review I've had a bad day, PLEASE it woudl make me feel wayyy better!


End file.
